walkingdeadfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Клементина (видеоигра)/галерея
Ниже предоставлены изображения Клементины. Видеоигра Первый сезон Clementine_Concept.jpg Walking2.jpg Clementineface.jpg Still_walkingdeadgame_06.jpg Walkingdeadcover.png TWD GOTY Edition.png Clementine1.jpg clementinevgface.png VG Characters.png Thewalkingdeadepisode2starvedforhelptitle.jpg Ep3cover.jpg MDxsH.jpg NGB Static.png NGB Something In The Treehouse.png NGB Look, By The Door.png NGB Clementine's Treehouse Video Tape.png NGB Spoiler, It's A Raccoon.png NGB Oh No No No.png NGB I'm Here Mom.png NGB Hi Mom.png NGB Don't Try And Touch Him.png NGB Clementine Past & Walkie-Talkie.png 231657013.jpg любительское фото.jpg "Новый день" AND Clem HF Night.png AND Clem Night.png AND Clem Pharmacy.png ClementineANDBox.png AND Clem Box.png Walking dead tell-tales-games.jpg the-walking-dead-game-screen.jpg Clemintine Family.jpg Photoclementinefamily.png Screen shot 2012-11-25 at 10.07.28 AM.png 2012-11-24_00008.jpg Screen shot 2012-11-25 at 10.12.40 AM.png 2012-11-24_00019.jpg 2012-11-24_00020.jpg LeeandClem.jpg 2012-11-24 00029.jpg chet, shawn, lee, clem.jpg 2012-11-24 00032.jpg Andre Glock.png We'll Probably Have To Shoot You.png 2012-11-24_00034.jpg 2012-11-24 00035.jpg Episodio 1 cap 02.jpg VG8.png VG9.png VG10.png Kenny PRAISE JEEBUS.png 2012-11-24_00042.jpg 2012-11-24 00046.jpg 2012-11-24_00047.jpg Clementine EP3-1.jpg AND Desk.png 2012-11-24_00049.jpg Clementine EP3-3.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 5.jpg APicture.jpg LeeDeath16.png AND Clem Cane.png 2012-11-24_00052.jpg Clementine EP3-2.jpg AND Clem Duck.png "Жажда помощи" SFH Clem Box.png SFH Clem PBL.png SFH Clem Dinner.png SFH Clem Barn.png Clementine 111.png C174bda8809eb76fba435ea857b8e4fc.jpg Lee, kenny jr, clem,.jpg SFH Travelier Overhead.png Travelier Motel 3.jpg SFH Ben Clem.png Walking Dead-ep.2-6.png Ben Starved For Help.jpg Revelation.jpg 2013-07-25_00009.jpg clem1.jpg May, kat, clem, duck, andy.png May, duck, clem.png 2012-11-25_00018.jpg 2012-11-25_00019.jpg 2012-11-25_00021.jpg 2012-11-25_00022.jpg 2012-11-25_00023.jpg 2012-11-25_00024.jpg May, duck, clem, lee, andy.png 2012-11-25_00026.jpg 2012-11-25_00028.jpg 2012-11-25_00030.jpg Kennyleeandyclem1.jpg 2012-11-25_00033.jpg Clemkennylilyduckandy.jpg SJ Dairy 6.png 2012-11-25_00037.jpg WDG Andy Revolver.png Andyclemlarrybrenda.jpg 2012-11-25_00040.jpg 2012-11-25_00044.jpg 2012-11-25_00052.jpg 2012-11-25_00053.jpg Clem Air Duct.png 2012-11-25_00061.jpg Lillyclem01.jpg Lee.png Carleey.png Andrewleekenkatclembenjrdouglil.jpg Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.40.17.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.40.21.png Clem Getting In.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.46.04.png Clementinez.png Clem episode 2.png Carley Lee Camera.png "Впереди долгая дорога" LRA Clem Train.png LRA Clem Outside TS.png LRA Clem Outside.png LRA Clem Short Hair.png LRA Clem Motel.png LRA Clem Box.png LRA Clem TS Box.png VG Ep3.11.png Clementine Gun.jpg Clementine Episodio 3.jpg Clem Leaf Rubbing.png WDG Hostage Situation.png ccc3.jpg Bandit 3 far.JPG Lee003 Celementine002.jpg WDG LRA Carley group.png Clem RV Roadside.png WDG LRA Draw.png RVscene.png Clem Lee RV.png Clem Zombie.png Walking dead episode3 rv.jpg Kenny Driving RV.png Before the Nightmare.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 06-22-57-46.jpg VG Train 17.png clemcarley.png LillyTakingOff.png Kenny Angry Clem.png Clem Boxcar.png Leeclem.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-00-17-46.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Clementine.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-01-19-99.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-03-37-13.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-04-15-68.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-10-15-22.jpg Kenny Freak Out.png LRA Chuck Fortitude.png Group from Overpass.png VG Overpass 8.png LRA Introductions.png Tumblr mcluz4k2X71rf9hzpo1 500.png 2012-11-25_00077.jpg walking dead-ep.3-6.png 2012-11-25_00092.jpg VG Overpass 7.png Kenny's Family Drawing.png "За каждым углом" AEC Clem House.png AEC Clem Sad.png clemmyep4.png AEC Clem Box.png AEC Clem Mad Box.png AEC Clem Crawford.png Around Every Corner Cap 11.jpg AEC Group Back Shot.png Around Every Corner Cap 9.jpg EP4 Scared Clementine.png Clementine Walker.jpg Heroic Chuck.png Kenny Gimme a Break.png Around Every Corner Cap 13.jpg Lee Everett Ep 04.jpg Christa-Clementine.jpg Mollyclem1.jpg AEC Clem Wave.png Group2.jpg AEC Group River St Shock.png Clementine Ep. 04.jpg WDG 30 foot boat.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-17-38-12.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-21-55-75.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-22-32-76.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-23-15-69.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-23-19-79.jpg AEC Group Yard Night.png AEC Group in Sewer.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-28-47-57.jpg AEC Ben Panicking.png WDG Crawford Command Center.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-28-51.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-33-17.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-36-04.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-48-69.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-34-10-11.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-34-15-81.jpg Kenny Made Out Pretty Good.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-07-39-95.jpg WDG Clem SAA.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-10-00-79.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-10-17-50.jpg AEC Belltower Escape.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-13-26-80.jpg Clementine Lee Hugging.JPG Around Every Corner Cap 29.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-19-02-45.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-20-32-49.jpg Triste Clementine.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-39-79.jpg Clem Game.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-42-69.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-44-16.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-55-24.jpg Lee and Clem.1.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-58-19.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-22-11-87.jpg "Времени больше нет" NTL Clem Ending.png ClementineNTLBox.png clemmyep5.png NTL Clem Eose Box.png NTL Clem Finale Box.png clemep5.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-52-27-52.jpg Wouldn't Hurt a Fly.png NTL Clem Inox.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-53-45-15.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-53-48-62.jpg 3134.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-54-00-76.jpg TMH Lee Clem Discussion.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-54-52-45.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-58-01-65.jpg NTL Clem Thanks.png NTL Hoard Scared.png WalkingDead101_2012-11-22_07-58-46-57.jpg VGSavannah 10.png Eose Exterior.png 2012-11-27 00073.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-59-40-99.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-00-17-30.jpg NTL Wake Up.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-00-35-03.jpg NTL Clem Lee Door.png NTL Confession.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-01-47-88.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-02-35-62.jpg NTL Clem Super Upset.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-05-17-41.jpg NTL Clem Lee Broken Glass.png NTL Cuffed.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-08-52-65.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-08-53-06.jpg Deadguard.png clementine just killed a walker.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-09-05-94.jpg NTL Clem With Gun.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-11-16-54.jpg Screenshot 57.png Screenshot 58.png NTL Clem Lee No Gun.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-12-17-34.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-12-20-80.jpg NTL Lee Just Before Death.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-12-29-22.jpg NTL Hand Hold.png NTL Clem Look.png NTL Leave Him.png Don't Go.png NTL Last Look.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-17-23-97.jpg NTL Clem Car Wreck.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-17-38-48.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-17-56-96.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-18-11-30.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-18-04-15.jpg clementineendgame.jpg Второй сезон WDS2 KeyArt Logo.png WDG S2 Vertical Cover.png Clementine Season 2.png Season 2 Clem.png ClemTWDG Trailer.PNG AHD Promo 1.png IHW Promo 1.png cbr-thewalkingdeadseasontwodebuttrailer826.jpg "Всё, что осталось" ATR Clem Outside Diner.png ATR Clem Bathroom.png ATR Clem BU.png ATR Clem 16 Months Later.png ATR Clem Campfire.png ATR Clem Fire.png ATR Clem Canoe.png ATR Clem Ashore.png ATR Clem Dissatisfied.png ATR Clem Panicked.png ATR Clem Weary.png ATR Clem AW.png ATR Clem Duck.png Still. Not. Bitten. - Clementine.png ATR Clem SNB.png ATR Clem Dark.png WDG S2 Clem Table.png ATR Clem Remembering.png ATR Clem Woods With Pete.png ATR Clem Woods.png ATR Clem Riverside Scared.png ATR Home Screen.png TTG TWD All That Remains.png ATR Title Screen.png ATR Omid Winchester.png Clem arriving with Christa and Omid.png Clem, Christa and Omid.png WDG S2 Omid.png nr-december-20-the-walking-dead-2.jpg.png Max1.png ATR Mirror Check.png Michelle And Clementine.png ATR Michelle Stall.png ATR Awkward.png ATR Omid Grabby.png ATR Michelle Reaction.png ATR Omid Collapse.png ATR Michelle Remorse.png ATR Michelle Surrender.png ATR Michelle Gutshot.png ATR Michelle Shot.png clem-camp.jpg ATR Campsite.png ATR Subtlety.png ATR Christa Tending.png ATR Clem Pictures.png ◾Clementine face2.png S2ClementinePhoto.png Clem-drawing.jpg Clem-campfire-food.jpg ATR Lighter.png S2ClementineCampfire.png Clem watchis Christa.png clemwatchischrista.png clemhelpingchrista.png christarun!.png clemshockedbychrista.png CleminshockafterChrista's.png Screenshot 6.png clementine.png ATR Winston Killed.png ATR Winston Down.png Clementine on the ground.png walking dead season 2 ep 1.jpg ATR Going For A Swim.png ATR Washed Up.png ATR Clem Shivering.png ATR Mad Hops.png ATR Meeting Sam.png Walking-Dead-S2-Dog-500x281.jpg ATR Family Photo.png ATR It's A Frisbee.png walking dead season 2 ep 1 part 2.png ATR Head Bash.png ATR Smarter Than All of Them.png ATR Clem Knife.png ATR Family Style.png ATR Nourishment.png ATR Sam Hungry.png ATR Rabid Dog.png ATR Betrayed.png ATR Sam Much Sad.png ATR Sam Stabbed.png ATR Fresh Bite.png ATR Moving On.png ATR Clem Wandering.png ATR Clem Unconscious.png Clementine eyes.png ATR On The Run.png ATR Just Being Helpful.png ATR To Safety.png myfriendandIgotattacked.png ATR Clem Dropped.png ATR Pete Questioning.png ATR Cabin 1.png ATR Awakening.png ATR At Gunpoint.png ATR Itchy Trigger.gif ATR Nervous.png ATR Reassurance.png ATR Bite Check Up.png ATR House Group.png ATR Where Would You Go.png tofindmyfriendchrista.png ATRT Clem Bloody.png ATR No Help.png All that remains.png ATR Appealing.png ATR To The Shed With You.png ATR Wait It Out.png ATR In The Shed.png ATR Hammer Grab.png ATR Shoddy Construction.png ATR Clem Shed Fall.png ATR Breaking Out.png ATR Clem Outside.png ATR Cabin 2.png ATR Cabin 3.png ATR - Clementine Window.jpg Alvin2.png Alvin.png ATR Plea.png ATR Alvin Juicebox.png ATR Cabin 4.png ATR Clem Lockpicking.png Clementine opens door.png ATR Cabin 10.png ATR Cabin 5.png ATR Cabin 6.png ATR Closet Check.png ATR Clem Needle.png ATR Wrong Door.png Sarah2.png Clem Pinkie.jpg Pinkiepromise.png ATR Friends.png ATR Gonna Need More Juice.png TheWalkingDead2-2013-12-18-16-34-24-64.jpg ATR Stitches Prep.png ATR Burning.png Just how Christa showed me.png ATR That Looks Uncomfortable.png ATR Pain Fist.png ATR Struggling.png ClemWounds.jpg Clem-walker-fight.jpg S2ClementineShed.png ATR Clem Overwhelmed.png ATR Hammer Time.png ATR Walker Fight Aftermath.png ATR Still Not Bitten.png ATR Carlos Healing.png ATR Good As New.png ATR Clem Carlos Argument.png ATR Luke With Food.png ATR Clem Hungry.png Clem S2.jpg ATR Clem Luke Table.png ATR Still Just Standing There.png ATR Clem Angry.png ATR Nick's Story.png ATR Cabin 8.png ATR Dinner Conversation.png S2 Clem Dinner Table.png ATR Pete Dinner Check.png ATR Don't Get Comfortable.png ATR Cabin 9.png ATR Clem Rebecca.png ATR Whose Baby.png ATR Blackmail.png ATR A Walk In The Woods.png ATR Then He Starts Whining.png ATR Joking.png ATR Hunting Story.png ATR Tension.png ATR Knows Where The River Is.png ATR Nick Shouting.png ATR Found Clearing.png ATR River Bodies 1.png ATR Roman Examination.png ATR Piecing Together.png ATR Fording The River.png ATR Dumb Idea.png ATR River Bodies 2.png ATR Backpack.png You were in the woods with Christa.png The woman I was with..png ThNL3494AW.jpg lqQBUbBmUuQ.png ATR Victor Water.png ATR Victor Thankful.png ATR Surprise Walker.png ATR Pete Struggle.png ATR Clem Pete Booking It.png "Дом не для всех" AHD Clem Preview.png AHD Clementine Bridge.PNG AHD Clem Suspicious.png AHD Clem Truck.png AHD Clem SN.png AHD Clem Door.png AHD Clem Kitchen.png AHD Clem PD.png AHD Clem Scouting.png AHD Clem Upstairs.png AHD Clem Angry.png AHD Clem Prisoner.png AHD Pete Preview.png AHD Drink Up.png AHD Clem Sarah Window.png AHD Preview Troy Door.png AHD Preview Group Discussion.png AHD Preview Negotiations.png AHD Preview Familiar Face.png AHD Can't Handle It.png AHD Truck Keys.png AHD Cigarettes.png AHD Lighting.png AHD Pete Lying Down.png AHD Last Words.png AHD Haggard.png AHD Take Care of Nick.png AHD They Ain't Gonna Find Us.png AHD Make a Break For It.png AHD Face The Music.png AHD Time To Run.png AHD Pete Tripped.png AHD Find My Nephew.png AHD Go, Dammit.png AHD Blocking the Door.png AHD Crate O' Apples.png AHD Taking a Break.png AHDT Clem Nick Dark.png AHD Get Drunk With Me.png AHD Sneaking Out.png AHD Title Screen.png AHD Photobombed.png AHD Clem Camera.png AHD Sittin' and Talkin'.png AHD Sarah Found a Gun.png AHD To Use A Gun.png AHD Shooting Lessons.png AHD That's Not Luke.png AHD Clem Shushing.png IamCarley.png AHD Super Casual.png AHD Look At That.png AHD Kitchen Knife.png AHD Where's This Go.png AHD Carver talking to Clem.png AHD Dodged A Bullet.png AHD Girl Time.png AHD Search Party.png AHD Group Shock.png AHD Rebecca Becoming Endearing.png AHD Looking For Pete.png AHD Found Pete.png AHD Grim Scene.png AHD Back To The Shed.png AHD Nick Thanking Clem.png IhavetolookforChrista.png Yeah.png AHD Virginia Map.png AHD Cabin Group.png AHD Clem Binoculars.png AHD Low & Slow.png AHDT Nick & Luke.png AHD Take 'Em.png AHD Armed & Dangerous.png AHD Pre Release 1.png AHD Taking the Short One.png AHD Taking the Tall One.png AHD Gimme Skin.png AHD Bridge Approach.png AHD Worried On The Bridge.png AHD Pre-Release 2.png AHD Catching Their Breath.png AHD Pre-Release 3.png AHD Bridge Stranger.png AHD You Do The Talking.png AHD Are You Assholes.png haveyouseen.png ReallyClem.png Clemdisappointed.png AHD Meet Matthew.png AHD Bridge Standoff.png AHD Station House.png AHD Group Post-Bridge.png AHD Nick Fingers.png AHD Maybe I'm Losing It.png AHD Danger To The Group.png AHD Clem Slicey.png AHD Trunk Fulla Stuff.png AHD Moonstar Exterior.png AHD Group At The Lodge.png AHD Clem Hates Treehouses.png AHD Probably.png AHD Clem Lookout.png AHD Making Observations.png AHD Surprise Standoff.png AHD Do I Look Like A Thief.png AHD Clem Shock.png AHD Kenny Reveal.png AHD Who Could It Be.png AHD Embrace.png AHD Old Friends.png AHD Talk Inside.png AHD Happy Reunion.png AHD Welcome to the Lodge.png AHD Main Hall.png AHD Rambling.png AHD Catching Up.png AHD Dirty Old Thing.png AHD Fireside Chat.png withChristandOmid.png ChristandI.png Christatoldme.png KennysavedChristaonce.png AHD My Girl.png AHD Secret Mission.png AHD Le Walter Surprise.png Clempeaches.jpg AHD Sarita Christmas Tree.png AHD We Used An Angel.png AHD Group Worried.png AHD Ninjas.png AHD Awkward Silence.png AHD Rebecca's Worried.png AHD Gonna Be A Runner.png AHD Brought Water.png AHD The Little Things.png AHD The Hardest Decision.png AHD Friendly Walter.png AHD Introductions.png AHD A Match.png Kennywellington1.png Clemwellington1.png AHD Walter The Peacekeeper.png AHD Clem and Walter.png AHD Everything Will Be Fine.png AHD Talk To Me.png AHD Conversation Killer.png AHD I Spy.png AHD Mysterious Women.png AHD Untrusting.png AHD Not Trustworthy.png AHD How Old Are You.png AHD Appreciative.png AHD Luke Creeping.png AHD WM Pic.png AHD In Walks Nick.png AHD Oh Jesus.png AHD Found the Knife.png AHD Walter Contemplating.png AHD What's Going On.png AHD Anticipation.png AHD Out Of Control.png AHD To The Turbine.png AHD Turbine Success.png AHD Not Much Ammo.png AHD Group Shooting.png AHD Sarita Winchester.png AHD Clem Glock.PNG AHD Rifle Brace.png AHD Walker Knifed.png AHD Nick Struggling.png AHD Nick Killed.png Clem over Nick's death.png AHD ACR.png AHD Clem Hiding.png AHD Poor Guarding.png AHD Sneaking.png AHD The Hidden.png AHD Reach My Hands.png AHD Johnny Shot Reaction.png AHD Shots.png AHD Don't Move.png AHD Commando Clem.png AHD No Punchies.png AHD Peekaboo.png AHD Johnny Window.png AHD You Okay.png AHD Johnny Shot.png AHD Bad Idea.png AHD Remember George.png AHD Protect Alvin.png AHD Making A Run.png AHD Surprise Attack.png AHD Pistol To The Gut.png AHD Clem Down.png AHD Clem Hostage.png AHD No Decency.png AHD Hell No.png AHD Looking Good.png AHD Where's Luke.png AHD I Warned You.png AHD Get Movin'.png AHD The CC Connection.png AHD And Then There Was One.png AHD Clem Grabbed.png "Не без жертв" IHW Clementine Promo.png IHW Clem Bruised.png IHW Clem Butterfly.png IHW Clem Angry look.png IHW Trailer Clem Light.png IHW Clem Hostage.png IHW Clem Greenhouse.png IHW Clem RN.png IHW Clem Unhappy.png IHW Clem CF.png IHW Preview Clem.png IHW Preview Clem Protégé.png IHW Preview Clem Scared.png IHW Preview Clementine.png IHW Clem Worried.png IHW Promo 1.png IHW Preview 1.png IHW Preview 2.png IHW Preview 4.png IHW Preview 5.png IHW Preview 6.png IHW Preview 8.png IHW Pre-Release 1.png IHW Pre-Release 2.png IHW Pre-Release 4.png IHW Clementine Walls.png IHW Clementine and Sarah Panic.png IHW_Friends,_Right.png IHW_Death_Stare.png IHW_Clem_Dropped.png Clementine_203.png IHW_He'll_Be_Back.png IHW_Stay_Off_The_Fence.png IHW_Shaking_Hands.png 2014-05-14_00007.jpg IHW_Not_Having_It.png IHW_Look_Around.png IHW_Rebecca_Reflecting.png IHW_Nick_Resting.png 2014-05-14_00011.jpg IHW_Wakey_Wakey.png IHW_Sarah_Chatting.png IHW_Clem_Sarah_Shock.png IHW_Shel_&_Becca_1.png IHW_Bonnie_Convo.png IHW_New_Duds.png IHW_Greenhouse.png IHW_Non-Functional.png IHW_Head_Pat.png IHW_Howe's_12.png IHW_Not_Hard.png IHW_Incompetence.png IHW_Pink_Sky.png IHW_Carver_&_Sarah.png IHW_Bucket_Of_Nails.png IHW_Bonnie_Assigning.png Clementine_Observing_The_Barricades_203.png IHW_Troy_On_Guard.png Sneaky_Clem.png Clem_ladder.png Clem_vs_Walker_203.png 203_Walker.png IHW_Walker_Stab.png IHW_Arrow.png IHW_Back_Inside.png IHW_Explaining.png IHW_Mugged.png IHW_Hug_Luke.png IHW_Howe's_15.png IHW_Luke's_Plan.png IHW_Whatcha_Up_To.png IHW_Wyatt_1.png IHW_Wyatt_2.png IHW_Upset_Rebecca.png IHW_Alvin_Tortured.png IHW_Carver_Justifying.png IHW_You_Can't_Handle_The_Truth.png IHW_Adult_Conversation.png IHW_Friendly_Advice.png IHW_People_Like_Us.png IHW_How_This_Works.png 2014-05-14_00025.jpg IHW_Ding.png IHW_Gather_'Round.png IHW_Clem_about_Molly.png 2014-05-13_00105.jpg IHW_First_Words.png IHW_Winch.png IHW_Use_The_Winch.png IHW_Supportive_Kenny.png IHW_Going_Up.png Outside_Clem_203.png IHW_Hank_On_Watch.png IHW_Reggie's_Splat_Mark.png IHW_Parkour.png Tavia_wants_her_Walkie_back.png IHW_Amid_The_Walkies.png Commited_Larcery_Clem_203.png IHW_Signal.png IHW_Good_Catch.png IHW_Don't_Keep_Us_Waiting.png IHW_Got_'Em.png IHW_Compliment.png IHW_Long_Day_Tomorrow.png IHW_New_Morning.png IHW_Give_It_To_Mike.png IHW_Max_Subtlety.png IHW_Subtle.png IHW_Get_Moving.png IHW_Clem_Separated.png 2014-05-14_00081.jpg IHW_Anxious.png IHW_Howe's_19.png IHW_Talked_To_Bill.png IHW_Howe's_20.png IHW_Goosebumps.png IHW_Check_Out_This_Radio.png IHW_Russell_1.png "Среди руин" AMTR Clementine Witnessing Sarita Getting Devoured.png AmTR Clem Worried.png AmTR Trailer Clem Worried.png AMTR Clementine Worried About Kenny.png AmTR Clem PR Arrival.png AmTR Clem Kenny Convo.png AmTR Clementine Listening.PNG AmTR Trailer Clem Surprised.png AmTR Clem Sad.png AmTR Clem Trailer Park.png AmTR Clem Listening.png AmTR Clem Mad.png AmTR Clem Tired.png AmTR Clem Glance.png AmTR Trailer Clem Focused.png AmTR Clem Concerned.png AmTR Clem Weird Smile.png AmTR Clem Night.png AmTR Clementine Disgusted.png AmTR Trailer Clem Not Okay.png AmTR Clem Skeptical.png AmTR Clem Angry.png AmTR Clem Winter.png ATR2 Preview 2.png ATR2 Preview 3.png ATR2 Preview 7.png ATR2 Preview 5.png AmTR 3.PNG AmTR 8.PNG AmTR 9.PNG AmTR 17.PNG AmTR 19.PNG AmTR 21.PNG AmTR 23.PNG AmTR 28.PNG AmTR 29.PNG AmTR 31.PNG AmTR 34.PNG AmTR 35.PNG AmTR 38.PNG AmTR 46.PNG AmTR 48.PNG AmTR 51.PNG AmTR 52.PNG AmTR 54.PNG AmTR 55.PNG AmTR 60.PNG AmTR 61.PNG AmTR 65.PNG AmTR 66.PNG AmTR 78.PNG AmTR 79.PNG AmTR 83.PNG AmTR 86.PNG AmTR 89.PNG AmTR 91.PNG AmTR 104.PNG AMTR 109.PNG AmTR 114.PNG AmTR I'll Take Clem.png AmTR Rebecca's Condition.png AmTR About Jaime.png AmTR Fresh Walkers.png AmTR Driver's Licenses.png AmTR Discovery.png AmTR Sarah's.png AmTR Trailer Sarah's Glasses Found.png AmTR Never Gets Easier.png AmTR Clementine fights Walker in Trailer Park.png AmTR Trailer Clem Awl.png AmTR New Skills.png AmTR Trailer Mobile Home.png AmTR Can't Do Anything.png AmTR Clem Talking With Sarah.png AmTR Friends Make Us Strong.png AmTR Up And Over.png AmTR Holding It Down.png AmTR No Time.png AmTR Sarah Slapped.png AmTR On The Roof.png AmTR Walking Back.png AmTR Can't Forgive It.png AmTR Luke Back.png AmTR Sarah Back.png AmTR Trailer Clem Sad.png AmTR It Feels Peaceful.png AmTR I'm No Use.png AmTR Need Your Help.png AmTR Water Broke.png AmTR Luke On Watch.png AmTR Gift Shop Approach.png AmTR Jane On Bench.png AmTR Infographic.png AmTR Stranger.png AmTR Hiding.png AmTR Trailer Leg Brace.png AmTR Trailer New Character.png AmTR You Are Not Nice People.png AmTR What To Make of Her.png AmTR Solemnity.png AmTR Luke Guarding.png AmTR Luke About Mike.png AmTR Bonnie Convo.png AmTR Mike Convo.png AmTR Going With Mike and Bonnie.png AmTR Found Nothing.png AmTR Ticket Booth.png AmTR Stuck.png AmTR Bonnie Reaching.png AmTR Bonnie Grabbed.png AmTR Kicking The Door.png AmTR Bonnie Okay.png AmTR Strong Dude.png AmTR Love Me Some Raccoon.png AmTR Mike Aiming.png AmTR Not Even Tired.png AmTR It's Coming.png AmTR Fleeing.png AmTR Sarah On Deck.png AmTR Trailer Clem Aiming.png AmTR Trailer Zombies Outside.png AmTR Covering Fire.png AmTR Too Many.png AmTR That's Gonna Give.png AmTR You Have To Try.png AmTR Sarah Eaten Alive.png AmTR Maybe Stillborn.png AmTR Wanna Hold Her.png AmTR Mommy Clementine.png AmTR All By Your Lonsesome.png AmTR You Okay.png AmTR Trailer Clementine No.png AmTR Irresponsible.png AmTR Cold Day.png AmTR Pretty Cold.png AmTR Trap.png AmTR Bonnie Drawing.png AmTR Not Taking Nothing.png AmTR Tense.png AmTR Vitali.png AmTR Clem Glock.png AmTR Clem Shooting Rebecca.png "Назад дороги нет" NGB Clem Skeptical.png NGB Clem Listening.png NGB Clem Walking.png NGB Clem Somber.png NGB Clem Firepit.png NGB Clem Happy.png NGB Clem Power Station.png NGB Clem PS Kenny Convo.png NGB Clem Looking Up.png NGB Clem Thin Ice.png NGB Clem Underwater.png NGB Clem Cold.png NGB Clem Hypothermic.png NGB Clementine OMG SMOKING!!.png NGB Clem Aiming.png NGB Clem Dream Sad.png NGB Clem Dream.png NGB Clem Truck.png NGB Clem Rest Stop.png NGB Clem Watching.png NGB Clem Before Shooting.png NGB Clem Over Kenny 1.png NGB Clem Over Kenny 2.png NGB Clem Pissed.png NGB Clem Nervous.png NGB Clem Howe's.png NGB Clem Wellington Arrival.png NGB Clem Race.png NGB Clem Approaching.png NGB Clem Outside Wellington.png NGB Clem Surprised.png NGB Clem Staying in Wellington.png NGB Clem LW.png NGB Clem Staying with Kenny.png NGB Stay On The Ground.png NGB Crawling.png NGB Baby First.png NGB Luke's Plan.png NGB Clem & AJ.png NGB Clem's Payback.png NGB Luke Hurt.png NGB Clementine Shoots Natasha.png NGB Arvo Mourning His Dead Sister.png NGB Ignorant Kenny.png NGB Not Used To It.png NGB Come On, Jane.png NGB Rebecca's Corpse.png NGB Spotted It First.png NGB Get Out Of The Way.png NGB Clementine.png NGB Trust Him, Dont Trust Him.png NGB Think About The Baby.png NGB Aint Gonna Survive Without Food.png NGB Calm At Last.png NGB Yea Man.png NGB Moving On.png NGB About Me Leaving.png NGB My Instinct.png NGB We're All Counting On You, Clem.png NGB Something To Think About.png NGB You're My Slave, Technically.png NGB Dominant Alpha Male Bullshit.png NGB Jane and Mike Talk Some Sense Into Kenny.png NGB Should Work On That.png NGB Keep The Pressure Clementine.png NGB Gonna Fetch Some Bandages.png NGB Give Painkillers.png NGB Luke Painkillers.png NGB Fostering Each Other.png NGB Luke and Clementine.png NGB Throw Back.png NGB What'd I Miss.png NGB Clem Worries Bout Luke.png NGB Yea, Nothing Important.png NGB That's Gonna Sting.png NGB Its Gotta Get Done.png NGB Meet Alvin Junior, Clem.png NGB I'm Changing Your Bandage.png NGB I'm Glad Carver's Dead.png NGB Ta-Da!.png NGB I Got Even With Him.png NGB Dont Be A Baby, Kenny.png NGB Preparing.png NGB Cleaning The Eye.png NGB Proceed Clem.png NGB About Alvin.png NGB He'll Be Tough Just Like His Dad.png NGB New Bandages.png NGB All Done.png NGB Lets Head Out.png NGB Almost Night.png NGB Where Are We Going.png NGB Check Point.png NGB We're Not There Yet.png NGB This Guy Fucked Us.png NGB Clementine Tired.png NGB It'll Be Safer There.png NGB Today's My Birthday.png NGB Sit a While.png NGB Party Time.png NGB Kissing Stuff.png NGB I'd Come Back For You.png NGB Arvo Tied Up.png NGB Alcohol Lure.png NGB Jane Convinced.png NGB I Feel Awful.png NGB You Did What You Could.png NGB I Miss My Boy.png NGB Kenny Convinced.png NGB Someone Else Needs Help.png NGB Power Lines.png NGB Helping Kenny.png NGB Spotting The House.png NGB We're Fine.png NGB Spread Out.png NGB Arvo Running.png NGB On Thin Ice.png NGB Covering Luke.png NGB Breaking The Ice.png NGB Floating.png NGB Luke Dead.png NGB Clem Helping Luke.png NGB Just Go Back.png NGB It's Gonna Be Okay.png NGB Breaking.png NGB Under the Ice.png NGB Underwater Walker.png NGB Down to the Depths.png NGB Luke Death.png NGB Clem Grabbed.png NGB I Got You.png NGB Clem Carried.png NGB Hypothermia.png NGB Clem Tried to Help.png NGB Elbowed.png NGB Crazy Eyes.png NGB Nail File.png NGB Fireplace.png NGB Clem Eating.png NGB Zipped.png NGB What'd She Say.png NGB Gotta Get This Running.png NGB Liked You From the Start.png NGB Regrets.png NGB It's Gonna Puke.png NGB Truck Started.png NGB We're Going North.png NGB Texas.png NGB God Dammit.png NGB Go Away.png NGB I Need to Count on You.png NGB Strange Noise.png NGB Hotwiring.png NGB Witnessing Betrayal.png NGB We Gotta Get Away From Him.png NGB Handing it Over.png NGB Clem Shot.png NGB Clem Down.png NGB Fade Out.png NGB Dreamtime.png NGB Just a Bad Dream.png NGB Ben Sleeping 1.png NGB Talking With Lee.png NGB Ben Sleeping 2.png NGB Lilly Sleeping.png NGB Comfort.png NGB Get Some Sleep.png NGB Bullet Wound.png NGB You're Just Like Him.png 2014-08-26_00010.jpg NGB Step On It.png NGB Out of the Truck.png NGB Jane Fleeing.png NGB Alone in the Cold.png NGB Wandering.png NGB Clementine Blizzard & Unseeable.png NGB Clementine Snow & Gun.png NGB Blizzard.png NGB Pavillion.png NGB Into the Rest Stop.png NGB Where's AJ.png NGB No, No, No.png NGB Trust Me.png NGB Stay Out of It.png NGB Worried Jane.png NGB Silhouette.png NGB In Over Your Head.png NGB Outta My Way.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 1.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 4.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 6.png NGB A Difficult Decision.png NGB You Okay Jane.png 2014-08-26_00016.jpg NGB Thought I Wanted This.png NGB You Were Always Good for a Smile.png NGB Kenny Death.png NGB Rest Stop 1.png NGB Clem Mourning Kenny.png NGB AJ Alive.png NGB I Did it For You.png NGB You're Fucking Crazy.png NGB CJ Walking Off.png NGB Back at Howe's.png NGB Tread Carefully.png NGB Stock Room.png NGB Howe's Roof.png NGB Strangers.png NGB This Your Place.png NGB Skeptical Pair.png NGB What if I Am.png NGB Not Sure About This.png NGB Patricia Hugging Jane.png NGB Not Making it Weird.png NGB Cool Hat.png 2014-08-26_00024.jpg NGB Kenny After Fight.png NGB Flustered.png NGB Just Do It.png NGB Shoot Kenny.png NGB Sounds Like AJ.png NGB She Was Insane.png NGB Hug It Out 1.png NGB Hug It Out 2.png NGB CK Walking Off.png NGB Smoke.png NGB Drop Your Weapons.png NGB Welcome To Wellington.png NGB Just Take The Kids.png NGB What Are You Doing.png NGB You Need To Be Safe.png NGB Don't Leave.png NGB Have A Good Life.png NGB Hugging Kenny.png NGB Proud of You.png NGB Kenny's Hat.png NGB Make Him Wear It.png NGB Take Care of Alvie.png NGB I'm Gonna Leave Now.png NGB Before We Change Our Mind.png NGB Real Glad to Have Met You.png NGB Kenny Walking Off.png NGB Door Open.png NGB Goodbye Kenny.png NGB Into Wellington.png NGB Staying With Kenny.png NGB There There AJ.png 2014-08-26_00020.jpg NGB Alone With AJ.png NGB Between The Grass.png NGB Independent Girl.png NGB Stream Of Walkers.png NGB Fuck Em.png NGB Oh There's A Beautiful Walker.png NGB Luke's Momentum.png NGB Sit Down AJ.png NGB Skak Mat.png NGB Walker Guts.png NGB Bloody Clem.png NGB What Are You Doing There.png NGB Baby Rambo.png NGB BadAss.png NGB Alone With AJ.png NGB Here We Go.png NGB Clem Vs The World.png NGB Major Cliffhanger.png Третий сезон "Связующие узы, часть 1" ClemSeason3trailer.png TTB Clementine Walking.png TTB Clementine Stoic.png TTB Clementine Neutral.png TTB Clementine Glad.png ClemS3Crop.png 689689608.jpg X2ebC48.jpg 15542396_10154154191433597_4379393163532592829_n.jpg Clementine and Javier among the zombies.jpg Clementine and Alvin jr.jpg Clementine and Javier.JPG "Связующие узы, часть 2" TTB Clementine Wall.png TTB Clementine Distant.png Bz5Psbg.jpg VG874GR.jpg S1HO1jO.jpg 20170530230747_1.jpg Clementine-4.png c4c6617.jpeg 1121212.png 555111.png 222333333.png 3334442.png en:Clementine Gallery Категория:Галерея (персонажи видеоигры)